Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is published on October 17, 1993. Segments and Songs #Shapes and colors - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo #The Alphabet Song 2 - Sung by Hilda Hippo #Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count Day- Sung by Freddie Fox #Up Sweet Down, In and Out - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy and You Know yay - Sung by Huckle Cat #Head, Shoulders, Knees Backyard - Sung by Ursula, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Fixit, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Ralphie Raccoon, Edna Bunny and a Pig Will and Pig Won't Bug #でこぼこダンス - Sung by じょうろう, フォッフォ, なになに, Mr. Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, あなくま, メロディーヌ, はなはなマロン, つぼちん, サボサボ, ケン・バーン, ふじおばば, まる, ペッタン, たまごおうじ, オオガーラとムクムク, カランコロン, どんぐりん, ポッコンパッコン and くいしんボン #LOOK, LOOK, carefully backyard - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please learn some manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Freddie Fox, Rhonda Raccoon, どんぐりん, Mrs. Mouse, Mr. Mouse, なになに, つぼちん, Edna Bunny, たまごおうじ, Ole Owl, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Fixit, Alex Bear, Anne Bear, ふじおばば, まる, サボサボ, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Hilda Hippo, オオガーラとムクムク, Fireman Ralph, じょうろう, ポッコンパッコン, Miss Honey, カランコロン, メロディーヌ, あなくま, Ralphie Raccoon, Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, ケン・バーン, くいしんボン, Ursula, はなはなマロン, A Bug, Farmer Fox, フォッフォ, Lily Bunny, ペッタン, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse #Singing and dancing and laughing and growing - Sung by どんぐりん, Mrs. Mouse, Mr. Mouse, なになに, つぼちん, Edna Bunny, たまごおうじ, Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Fixit, Alex Bear, Anne Bear, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, ふじおばば, まる, サボサボ, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Hilda Hippo, オオガーラとムクムク, Fireman Ralph, じょうろう, ポッコンパッコン, Miss Honey, カランコロン, メロディーヌ, あなくま, Ralphie Raccoon, Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, ケン・バーン, くいしんボン, Ursula, はなはなマロン, A Bug, Farmer Fox, フォッフォ, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, ペッタン, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse #Please learn some manners, Bananas (Instrumental) Note: This part played in the credits Replaced with Thomas' Anthem on the Future DVD Releases. Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Rhonda Raccoon *Ursula *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Fixit *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *はなはなマロン *ケン・バーン *たまごおうじ *メロディーヌ *どんぐりん *オオガーラとムクムク *あなくま *サボサボ *ふじおばば *くいしんボン *Fireman Ralph *じょうろう *カランコロン *なになに *つぼちん *ペッタン *まる *フォッフォ *ポッコンパッコン *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Ole Owl *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Edna Bunny *Ralphie Raccoon *Pig Will and Pig Won't * Bug Trivia *This Video was released on October, 17 1993, the Same year that Big Idea Productions released the First episode of VeggieTales, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, two months later. it's Also the same year that Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that Aardman Animation released the second Wallace and Gromit Cartoon, The Wrong Trousers, that Nickelodeon aired the first season of Joe Murray's TV series, Rocko's Modern Life, that Strand Home Video released Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Other Stories and Daisy & Other Thomas Stories on home video, and that Touchstone and Walt Disney Pictures released, the Stop-motion film, The Nightmare Before Chirstmas. *On the Future DVD Releases of the video, the Instrumental part of Please learn some manners, Bananas played in the credits is replaced with Thomas' Anthem from "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", which half is played during the credits. *This is the fourth and last video of the Classic Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Series. Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo h6FLt267NvQ Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever